Tree patch
Farming patch|the locations of tree patches|Farming/Patch locations#Tree patches}} Wood trees are trees which are meant to be cut for their wood. Various trees can be grown using the Farming skill, although they also grow naturally all around Runescape. The necessary seeds to grow them must be obtained from bird nests or other sources, added to a plant pot filled with soil, watered, and then transferred to a tree patch. Level 15 Farming is needed to start planting Oak trees, the lowest requirement to grow a wood tree, and level 75 Farming is needed for the coveted Magic trees, the highest requirement to grow a wood tree. Sources of seeds may be found in the Farming skill guide or at the tree seed page. Fully-grown trees will be choppable by the player that planted the tree granting him logs according to the kind of tree that was planted at the patch. Logs have various uses, including being used as material for the Fletching skill as well as the Firemaking skill. To plant a new tree the old one needs to be cleared from the patch. This can be done by chopping it down and digging up the roots or by paying the farmer to remove it. Like bushes, most of the experience gained in the Farming skill is from checking on the tree's health, not in planting it or chopping it down. Note: Saplings and trees do not need watering. Experience Methods of travels to the patches Note: Read up more about Portal Chamber if you want to use it for travel. * West of Lumbridge Castle ** Fastest ways: *** Lumbridge teleport/Lumbridge home teleport (Standard spellbook) or Lumbridge teleport tablet and travel west through and out of the Lumbridge Castle back gates and travel slightly north. **** Remember that the Lumbridge home teleport spell has a 30 minutes cool-down timer. *** House teleport (Standard spellbook) or House teleport tablet and enter your Lumbridge portal in your Portal Chamber. * Varrock Palace courtyard ** Fastest ways: *** Varrock teleport (Standard spellbook) or Varrock teleport tablet and travel north-east to the eastern palace entrance. *** House teleport (Standard spellbook) or House teleport tablet and enter your Varrock portal in your Portal Chamber and travel north-east to the eastern palace entrance. *** Charged Ring of Wealth to Varrock Square and travel north-east to the eastern palace entrance. *** Note: If you have already completed Medium Varrock diary tasks, remember to toggle from Grand Exchange teleport back to normal Varrock teleport via right clicking the spell in the Standard spellbook, tablet or your Varrock portal in your house's Portal Chamber. * Falador park ** Fastest way: Charged Ring of Wealth that brings you directly to Falador park. ** Falador Teleport (Standard spellbook) or Falador teleport tablet and travel east. ** House teleport (Standard spellbook) or House teleport tablet and enter your Falador portal in your Portal Chamber and travel east. * Taverley ** Fastest ways: *** Taverley tablet by using Scrolls of redirection on a House teleport tablet. *** House teleport (Standard spellbook) or House teleport tablet if your house is in Taverley and travel west along to road south of the witch's house. ** Games necklace to Burthorpe and travel South. ** Falador Teleport(Standard spellbook) or Falador teleport tablet and travel north than west through the Taverley Gates. ** House teleport (Standard spellbook) or House teleport tablet and enter your Falador portal in your Portal Chamber and travel north than west through the Taverley Gates. ** Balloon transport system to Taverley *** Requires completion of Enlighten Journey quest. See also *Fruit tree *Farming training, a guide to training Farming *Crop running *Seeds *Farming/Patch locations *Farming Calculators Category:Farming Category:Trees